


Le Manoir de l'horreur

by Samantha_Black



Series: Dans la famille Connelly-Flint [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Resistance, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Black/pseuds/Samantha_Black
Summary: La deuxième guerre des sorciers fait rage. Pour contrer Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, l'Ordre du Phénix renaît de ses cendres et recrute de nouveaux membres. Ils ne sont pas tous là pour les mêmes raisons mais chacun d'eux est prêt à se battre.En décembre 1997, la cellule dirigée par Remus Lupin se voit confier la mission de surveiller un endroit qui pourrait bien se révéler stratégique.





	1. Une nouvelle mission

**Author's Note:**

> Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Je ne touche donc pas une seule mornille pour mes écrits.
> 
> Je tenais à remercier ma bêta-lectrice Lyssa7 pour son aide mais aussi B. sans qui cette histoire n'aurait pu voir le jour.
> 
> Un grand merci aussi à Ophelie725 pour l’organisation de ce concours.
> 
> En parlant du concours le but de ce dernier était d'écrire sur deux personnages, dont un Serpentard, et de montrer que l'autre (celui de l'autre maison) avait une ou des caractéristiques de Serpentard. Ophelia nous imposa aussi un genre et je suis tombée sur suspense, genre sur lequel je n'avais jamais écrit et avec lequel je n'étais pas très à l'aise. Toutefois, après quelques discussions avec B. et une intense réflexion j'ai fini par trouver le thème de l'hsitoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Cette nuit-là, le ciel était aussi noir que de l'encre. La réunion à laquelle Marcus devait assister avait lieu dans la campagne reculée, dans la grange d'une ferme abandonnée. Les lieux de réunions changeaient à chaque fois et toujours avec les mêmes personnes. L'ancien Serpentard se doutait que les personnes présentes n'étaient sans doute pas les seuls membres de l'Ordre. Duncan lui avait expliqué que l'organisation avait été divisée en plusieurs cellules pour éviter les fuites. Marcus, pour sa part, se trouvait dans la même cellule que Remus Lupin et Duncan Connelly, le cousin de sa femme. La cellule était composée de cinq autres membres que Marcus ne connaissait que par leur nom de code. Tout était fait pour garder un semblant d'anonymat. Tout devait être cloisonné. Cette nuit-là, Marcus avait pris l'apparence d'un moldu qui habitait l'appartement au-dessus du sien.   
  
Le jeune homme frappa deux coups à la porte.   
  
— Qui est-ce ? demanda une voix masculine très grave.  
— Batteur, rétorqua Marcus de sa nouvelle voix.  
— Que m'as-tu promis le douze octobre mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-quinze ?  
  
À chaque venue, les membres devaient poser une question pour s'assurer de l'identité du nouveau venu. Marcus devina que la personne qui lui posait la sienne était Duncan car la date qu'il lui avait donnée était le jour de son mariage avec Avalon, la cousine de Duncan.  
  
— Je t'ai promis de t'offrir une bouteille d'hydromel 1978 si tu arrivais à supporter Kathleen plus de deux ans.  
  
Marcus devina le sourire triste qui était certainement apparu sur le visage de Duncan ou du moins de la personne dont il avait pris le physique. Duncan et Kathleen étaient séparés depuis plusieurs mois et Marcus, comme toutes les personnes qui connaissaient bien l'ancien Gryffondor, savait que le jeune homme avait encore des sentiments pour elle.  
  
— Quelle menace exacte t'ai-je fais ce même jour ? demanda Duncan.  
  
Il avait dû préparer à l'avance plusieurs questions car aucune ne devait être posée plus d'une fois. La sécurité de l'organisation et sa pérennité était une priorité.  
  
— Que tu me lâcherais en haut du Mont Everest sans baguette si j'osais faire souffrir ta cousine.  
— C'est lui, souffla Duncan avant de déverrouiller la porte. Salut Batteur !  
  
Marcus n'avait pas choisi son nom de code. Il lui avait été donné par Duncan qui trouvait qu'il reflétait bien son comportement bagarreur tout en amenant les personnes extérieures sur de mauvaises pistes. Marcus Flint n'avait jamais tenu le poste de batteur dans une équipe de Quidditch.  
  
— J'ai failli attendre ! s'exclama Marcus en pénétrant dans la grange.  
— Nous en tout cas on n'a pas failli t'attendre, on l'a fait, rétorqua une femme d'une trentaine d'années.   
— Leprechaun ? demanda Marcus en reconnaissant le ton de voix peu aimable d'une des membres de leur cellule.  
— En effet, rétorqua-t-elle.  
— Je suis le dernier à ce que je vois, déclara l'ancien Serpentard.  
— Ça change pas de d'habitude, marmonna Leprechaun.  
— Un peu comme ton manque d'amabilité naturel, répliqua-t-il cassant.  
  
La femme lui lança un regard peu sympathique. Ce jour-là, elle avait de longs cheveux blonds regroupés en un chignon négligé ainsi qu'un visage jeune aux traits sévères.  
  
— Alors ? T'as quoi ? questionna Marcus en se tournant vers Duncan.  
— C'est Romulus qui nous a tous convoqués, expliqua l'ancien Gryffondor.  
  
Le regard de Marcus passa sur les six autres membres de la cellule. Il crut reconnaître Remus Lupin, dont le nom de code était Romulus, dans l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux longs qui le fixait, une épaule appuyée sur l'une des poutres de la grange. Malgré toutes les réunions auxquelles le jeune homme avait assisté, il ne reconnaissait la plupart du temps que Duncan et Leprechaun dont le visage fermé était toujours fort caractéristique.  
  
— Je suis là, Batteur, déclara une voix masculine.  
  
Marcus arqua un sourcil en voyant sortir de la pénombre un petit homme d'au moins soixante-dix ans. Il arborait des cheveux d'un blanc soyeux et une moustache toute aussi claire et dont les poils étaient peignés avec soin.  
  
— Je n'avais pas le choix, ajouta Romulus en voyant le regard de l'ancien Serpentard.  
  
Ce dernier haussa les épaules l'air de rien tandis que Romolus leur faisait signe de se rapprocher autour de la table qu'il avait dressée, et sur laquelle se trouvait quelques documents que Marcus n'arrivait pour le moment pas à déchiffrer.  
  
— Alors ? le pressa Marcus.  
  
La patience n'avait jamais fait partie de ses qualités.  
  
— Une de nos sources au Ministère nous a informés d'un endroit où il pourrait se passer des choses, déclara Romulus.  
— Quel genre de choses ? questionna Leprechaun.  
— Nous ne savons pas encore mais d'après les informations que nous avons, cela pourrait concerner des figures importantes chez les Mangemorts.  
— Du genre ? Les Lestrange ? demanda un homme à la bedaine prononcée.  
— C'est possible !  
— Ouais... En gros, vous ne savez rien, marmonna Marcus.  
— Nous savons peu de choses, le reprit Romulus. Cette mission a d'ailleurs pour but de nous informer sur ce lieu et à quoi il sert exactement dans les plans de Vous-Savez-Qui.  
  
Le nom du Mage Noir était redevenu tabou et chacun savait ce qu'il risquait à le prononcer.  
  
— Toutefois, nous ne partons pas non plus complètement à l'aveuglette, je vous rassure. Nous savons où se trouve cet endroit et nous avons même réussi à en récupérer les plans. Le manoir de la famille Selwyn, lâcha l'homme en montrant les papiers.  
  
Marcus fronça les sourcils tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux plans. Ses yeux dessinèrent les contours du bâtiment puis les jardins. La dépendance aussi était représentée. A la vue de ses documents, l'attention du jeune homme se détourna des explications de Romulus tandis qu'il ne pouvait empêcher les souvenirs de remonter à la surface.


	2. Une surveillance difficile

Il faisait froid en ce début de décembre mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-sept. La neige n'était pas encore tombée sur l'Angleterre mais le froid et le ciel blanc laissaient présager que cela ne saurait tarder. La cellule de Marcus et Duncan s'occupait de surveiller le manoir jours et nuits, et cela depuis plus d'une semaine. Aucun des binômes n'avait pu constater d'événements remarquables.  
  
Lors du premier tour de garde de Marcus et Duncan, ce dernier avait pu voir Rabastan Lestrange pénétrer dans le bâtiment ainsi que Augustus Rookwood. Les autres membres de la cellule les avaient eux aussi vu à plusieurs reprises. D'autres personnes aussi allaient et venaient dont un guérisseur de Ste Mangouste, d'après Leprechaun. Marcus n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander si Leprechaun était employée là-bas lorsqu'elle le leur avait appris.   
  
Malheureusement, aucun membre n'avait pu avoir un aperçu des activités des Mangemorts dans la demeure et cela commençait à agacer aussi bien Marcus que Duncan. Bien que le premier le fasse remarquer de manière bien plus vocale que le second. Duncan, pour sa part, avait proposé à Romulus un plan d'infiltration qui avait été refusé. La cellule devait se contenter d'observer et de récolter le plus d'informations possibles sans se faire remarquer.  
  
— Tu crois qu'il va finir par se passer un truc ? demanda Marcus après plus d'une demi-heure d'observation silencieuse.  
  
Duncan et lui se trouvaient dans le bois entourant la bâtisse, à plus de huit cent mètres d'elle. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient pourvus de lunettes spéciales qui leur conférait une vision accrue.  
  
— Dans les films, c'est toujours quand on dit ce genre de choses qu'il finit par se passer quelque chose, remarqua Duncan.  
  
L'ancien Gryffondor lui avait répondu tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur le manoir. Personne n'en était sorti depuis près de quatre heures. D'après ce que leur avait dit l'équipe précédente, Augustus Rookwood y était pourtant entré peu avant cinq heures du matin.  
  
— C'est pas faux.  
  
Le père de Duncan était Moldu et il était aussi l'oncle d'Avalon, sa femme. Après que ses parents l'eurent renié, Marcus avait vécu chez lui et son épouse quelques mois à sa sortie de Poudlard. Le jeune homme de Sang-Pur, réfractaire dans un premier temps à la technologie moldue, avait dû admettre, après quelques temps, que les Moldus étaient bien plus ingénieux qu'il ne l'avait pensé.  
  
— Ça se trouve, il a transplané, proposa Marcus.  
— Sans doute mais on n'en est pas sûr, répliqua Duncan.  
— J'adorais cet endroit quand j'étais gosse, lâcha Marcus soudainement.  
— Tu ? T'es déjà venu ici ? questionna Duncan en se tournant rapidement vers lui.   
  
Marcus se retint de rire en voyant l'angle improbable que prenaient ses sourcils alors qu'il les fronçait. Ce jour-là, Duncan avait pris l'apparence d'un grand garçon blond aux sourcils épais et broussailleux.  
  
— Ma mère est une Selwyn. La maison appartient à son frère, expliqua Marcus. On venait souvent passer le week-end là-bas quand j'étais gamin.   
— Tu m'avais jamais dit que t'étais le cousin d'Eugenia Selwyn, constata Duncan en reportant son attention sur la maison.  
— Tu me l'as jamais... commença Marcus.  
  
L'homme fut coupé dans sa phrase par des cris féminins. Il reporta son attention sur le manoir et constata que la porte d'entrée était grande ouverte et qu'une femme courait dans le parc à toute allure.  
  
— Reviens là, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! hurla Rookwood qui venait de sortir de la maison.  
  
Marcus se redressa et fit un mouvement pour venir en aide à la jeune femme mais Duncan posa sa main sur son bras.  
  
— On risque de faire capoter la mission, déclara-t-il en même temps qu'un sortilège touchait de plein fouet la jeune femme.  
  
Elle poussa un cri et tomba en avant dans les longues herbes couvertes de gel. Marcus se dégagea le bras vivement et fit un nouveau pas dans la direction de la maison.  
  
— Marcus, siffla Duncan.  
— Il est passé où le légendaire courage des Gryffondor ? rétorqua Marcus.   
— La témérité n'est plus du courage mais de la bêtise, répliqua Duncan. On ne peut plus rien faire pour elle de toute manière.  
— On aurait pu si tu m'avais laissé faire, s'agaça Marcus d'une voix froide.  
  
Il jeta un regard méprisant dans la direction de Duncan. Ce dernier regardait toujours la scène mais n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le dédain dans la voix de son cousin par alliance. Rookwood tenait la femme par les cheveux et la traînait avec violence vers le manoir. La pauvre poussait des cris de douleurs ce qui mit le Mangemort hors de lui. Le jet de lumière toucha la jeune femme qui hurla de douleur.   
  
— Le Sortilège Doloris, murmura Duncan.  
  
Derrière lui, Marcus tournait en rond. Remus Lupin lui avait répété plus d'une fois avant le début de la mission que Duncan était celui qui dirigeait les opérations et qu'il devait lui obéir ; toutefois cela était pour lui de plus en plus difficile. Ils faisaient partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, Merlin ! Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser une innocente se faire torturer ainsi.  
  
— On va rester là à le regarder la torturer ? questionna Marcus amer.  
— Ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi mais on ne peut pas mettre la mission en péril. On ne sait même pas précisément combien ils sont dans la maison. Rookwood est un ancien langue-de-plomb et loin d'être un mauvais sorcier.   
— Et donc ? On attend ici ou on va prévenir les autres ? On pourrait passer par le souterrain qui mène aux cuisines et les prendre à revers ? proposa Marcus.  
— Pas tant que nous n'avons pas un plan mûrement réfléchi et que nous ne sommes que deux, rétorqua Duncan. Tu as ta pièce ?  
— Ouais ! Pourquoi ?  
— Dis aux autres qu'il faut qu'on se retrouve ce soir.


	3. Un plan réfléchi

Marcus pénétra dans le hangar après que Romulus se fut assuré qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. Pour la première fois depuis le début des réunions, le jeune homme était le premier arrivé. En temps normal, l'ancien Serpentard aurait sans doute esquissé un sourire satisfait et cherché une bonne répartie. Les autres, particulièrement Leprechaun, lui avaient plus d'une fois reproché son manque de ponctualité. Il s'était, par conséquent, juré de leur rendre la noise de leur mornille dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Toutefois, ce soir-là, Marcus n'avait pas l'a tête à ce genre de futilité.   
  
Son esprit ne cessait de rejouer en boucle les cris de douleur de la pauvre fille que Duncan et lui n'avaient su aider. Il revivait la matinée, rejouait la scène montant des plans plus rocambolesques les uns que les autres, imaginant ce qu'ils auraient pu faire pour la sauver. Il était certain qu'il aurait pu y parvenir malgré ce qu'avait pu dire Duncan.  
  
Marcus ne s'était pas engagé dans l'Ordre par conviction ou esprit d'aventure. Il l'avait fait pour sa femme, une Née-Moldue. L'Ordre avait accepté de la cacher et en échange, Marcus leur avait offert ses services. Dans un premier temps, il avait dû se contenter de surveiller ses coéquipiers des Faucons de Falmouth. Remus Lupin lui avait ensuite demandé de reprendre contact avec ses parents. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas Mangemorts, ces derniers soutenaient la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malheureusement pour l'Odre, les Flint n'étaient pas connus pour avoir le pardon facile. Ainsi, cela ne faisait pas plus d'un mois que Marcus était convié plus régulièrement aux réunions et qu'il prenait une part active dans la lutte.  
  
Romulus et Marcus n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que le reste de la cellule ne se présente au rendez-vous. Chacun répondit à la question qui lui était destiné avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du hangar.  
  
— Vous êtes sûrs que les Moldus de la ferme ne peuvent pas nous voir ? questionna une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années.  
— J'ai jeté des sortilèges repousse-moldus, répliqua Romulus.  
— Bon ! Tu nous expliques pourquoi tu nous as convoqués, Batteur ? demanda-t-elle à la cantonade.  
— Ici ! Répliqua Marcus en faisant un pas en avant.  
  
La femme lui jeta un regard surpris. Leprechaun. Marcus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais un homme d'une vingtaine d'années le devança :  
  
— Batteur et moi étions en observation ce matin quand il s'est passé quelque chose au manoir Selwyn.  
  
Duncan se tut quelques instants et Marcus ne put s'empêcher de se demander si l'ancien Gryffondor essayait de créer une ambiance plus dramatique qu'elle ne l'était déjà.  
  
— Une femme a réussi à s'échapper du manoir, une née-Moldue.  
  
Dès qu'il eut dit cela, un bourdonnement de conversations envahi le hangar. Marcus entendit Rossignol déclarer à Blaireau qu'il avait raison et que c'était sans doute un endroit où les Mangemorts retenaient les nés-Moldus.  
  
— Comment savez-vous qu'il s'agissait d'une née-Moldue ? Questionna Leprechaun.  
— On a entendu Rookwood l'insulter, répondit Duncan.  
— Vous avez entendu Rookwood et vous ne l'avez pas aidée ? S'indigna Blaireau.  
  
Marcus serra les poings contre ses genoux.   
  
— Batteur voulait intervenir, je l'ai empêché de le faire, expliqua Duncan. On ne pouvait pas mettre en péril la mission.  
  
L'ancien Serpentard vit Leprechaun lui jeter un regard étrange. Elle le fixa quelques instants de haut en bas puis s'attarda sur son visage – ou du moins celui qu'il avait ce soir-là.  
  
— Gryffondor ?  
— Comment ? demanda Marcus sans comprendre.  
— T'étais à Gryffondor, non ? C'est tout à fait le genre de comportement impulsif et stupide que pourrait avoir un Gryffondor, ajouta-t-elle en voyant sa mine incrédule.  
  
Marcus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre qu'elle se trompait avant de se raviser. Moins elle en savait sur lui, plus son identité avait des chances de rester secrète.  
  
— Tout à fait ! rétorqua-t-il. J'imagine que tu étais à Serpentard vu la tête que tu faisais en disant le nom de ma maison.  
— Peut-être, répliqua-t-elle, énigmatique. Qu'avez-vous vu d'autres ? questionna-t-elle, redevenant sérieuse.  
— Rien, répondit Duncan. Mais j'ai pensé à quelque chose. Regardez !  
  
L'ancien Gryffondor sortit de son sac les plans que lui avait fourni Remus plus tôt dans la journée. D'un coup de baguette, il transforma une fourche et un long morceau de bois en une table sur laquelle il déroula les plans.  
  
— Juste ici. Il y a un passage secret, dit-il en posant son doigt sur l'entrée. La sortie mène aux cuisines.   
  
Une fois de plus Marcus ouvrit la bouche avant de la fermer. Il ne pouvait pas dire que l'idée venait de lui au risque de donner une information personnelle à son sujet.  
  
— J'ai bien étudié le plan et il y a un deuxième passage menant directement dans la bibliothèque du deuxième étage.  
  
Marcus fronça les sourcils. Comment Duncan avait-il entendu parlé de ce passage secret ? Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir mentionné. Il jeta un coup d'œil au plan et constata que le passage était indiqué noir sur blanc. C'était impossible ! Seuls les Selwyn connaissaient le château aussi bien. Était-ce possible que... ?  
  
— Où avez-vous eu ce plan ? demanda Marcus coupant Duncan dans ses explications.  
  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.  
  
— Une de nos sources nous l'a fourni, expliqua Romulus.  
  
Marcus cligna des yeux plusieurs fois tout en fixant son chef de cellule. Une source ? Un des Selwyn aurait-il parlé ? Un de ses cousins aurait-il rejoint les rangs de l'Ordre ? Il était persuadé qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son oncle. Ce dernier était bien trop impliqué avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres; La seule raison pour laquelle ce dernier avait évité la prison en mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-un était le fait qu'il avait déclaré avoir été soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium.  
  
— Très bien, lâcha-t-il.  
— T'es bizarre aujourd'hui, Batteur ! T'es sûr que t'as pas reçu un coup sur la tête ? questionna Leprechaun moqueuse.  
  
Marcus ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Il se moquait bien de ce que pouvait penser cette vieille harpie.  
  
— Un peu de concentration, s'il vous plaît ! intervint Duncan. Je vous rappelle que des vies sont en jeu !  
  
Le regard de l'ancien Gryffondor passa de Leprechaun à Marcus lentement avant de redescendre sur la carte. Le jeune homme revint à ses explications et Marcus ne put qu'admettre que son plan était ingénieux. La question, maintenant, était de savoir s'il fonctionnerait?


	4. Une infiltration compliquée

Cette nuit-là, le ciel était clair. La lune aux trois-quart pleine dardait de ses doux rayons la campagne anglaise. Marcus leva les yeux et sourit en voyant l'étoile filante qui traversait le ciel. Le jeune homme avait appris auprès du père de Duncan, un Moldu, l'importance de faire un vœu lorsqu'on avait le bonheur d'en observer une. Intérieurement, l'ancien Serpentard souhaita le bon déroulement de la mission.   
  
— Batteur, Leprechaun et Blaireau vous venez avec moi par le passage menant aux cuisines, déclara Duncan.  
— Le reste vous venez avec moi, ajouta Romulus. On se sépare là, dit-il en se tournant vers eux. Bonne chance !  
— A bientôt, Romulus, répliqua Duncan déterminé.  
  
L'ancien Gryffondor fit signe aux autres de le suivre tandis qu'il avançait le plus silencieusement possible vers leur destination. Marcus qui connaissait bien l'endroit, fut le premier à repérer l'entrée du passage. Cachée derrière un rideau de lierre, une petite porte en bois donnait sur un boyau noir et humide.   
  
—  _Lumos_ , murmura Duncan tandis qu'il pénétrait à l'intérieur. Faites attention à bien reboucher l'entrée. On ne doit pas se douter que nous sommes passés par là, rappela-t-il.  
  
Marcus entra le dernier dans le passage secret. Il replaça le lierre correctement à l'aide d'un sort avant de fermer la porte. Le jeune homme grimaça légèrement en l'entendant grincer.   
  
Le plan de Duncan était bien réfléchi. Romulus et le reste des membres de la cellules pénétraient les premiers dans la maison. Ils faisaient en sorte de neutraliser les personne présentes dans le manoir en les attirant vers la bibliothèque. A ce moment-là, Duncan et son groupe pénétraient dans la maison et s'occupaient de ceux qui n'étaient pas tombés dans le piège. Diviser pour mieux régner. C'était par ces mots que Duncan avait désigné son plan.  
  
Devant Marcus, Leprechaun se prit les pieds dans une racine. Le jeune homme réussit à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe à l'aide d'un sortilège. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction et lui offrit un signe de tête en remerciant. Seule la baguette de Duncan projetait de la lumière et la visibilité était presque nulle dans ce corridor au sol inégal. Il avait été décidé que cela permettrait de moins attirer l'attention si l'ennemi connaissait aussi l'existence de ce passage.  
  
— Quelque chose m'a touché la jambe, déclara Blaireau visiblement inquiet.  _Lumos_  !   
  
Marcus baissa les yeux et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le rat aux pieds de Leprechaun. Cette dernière sursauta et étouffa difficilement un cri.  
  
—  _Silencio_ , murmura Duncan en visant Blaireau.  
  
Le hurlement qu'il allait pousser ne sortit jamais de sa bouche et Duncan ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Marcus suivit le rongeur du regard alors qu'il s'éloignait d'eux visiblement aussi paniqué que Blaireau.  
  
— Un rat ! C'était juste un rat, chuchota Marcus les dents serrés.  
— Tu te sens de ne plus hurler aux moindres frôlements ou tu préfères garder le sortilège ? questionna Duncan dans un murmure. Ok.  _Finite Incantatem_  !  
— Avance Trouillard ! déclara Marcus à voix basse mais sèche.  
— Gryffondor, souffla Leprechaun avec mépris.  
  
  
Marcus arqua un sourcil mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre tandis qu'ils se remettaient à marcher. Le sol marquait une légère montée et ils pouvaient désormais sentir sous leurs pieds de la pierre. Au dessus d'eux, le plafond formait des arcs qui rappelaient à Marcus les églises moldues qu'il avait pu visiter.   
  
— On va pas tarder à arriver, dit-il.  
— Com... commença Leprechaun.  
  
La femme se tut alors que des voix d'hommes leur parvenaient de la cuisine. Marcus tendit l'oreille essayant de saisir quelques bribes de la conversation sans y parvenir. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Leprechaun lever sa baguette et tracer dans l'air un nom : Deauclaire. Marcus fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. La seule Deauclaire qu'il connaissait était l'ancienne petite-amie de Percy Weasley. Était-ce un membre de sa famille ?  
  
— … voir, entendit Marcus. … là !  
  
Des bruits de pas s'éloignant lui parvinrent.  
  
— J'y vais, souffla Marcus en poussant les autres pour arriver près de Duncan. Je connais les lieux. Je sais où donne le passage, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.  
  
Duncan sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant d'acquiescer. Marcus resserra un peu plus son emprise sur sa baguette tandis qu'il commençait à gravir le petit escalier en pierre. Il poussa doucement le faux mur et entraperçut un homme d'une quarantaine d'années assis à une table.   
  
— Il y a quelqu'un ? s'exclama-t-il en regardant de tous les côtés.  
  
L'ancien Serpentard tenta de faire passer sa baguette à travers la fente qu'il avait réussi à ouvrir sans y parvenir. Il allait falloir qu'il ouvre le passage le plus vite possible et qu'il lance le sortilège de stupéfixion aussi rapidement. L'homme fixait la porte de la cuisine visiblement nerveux et lui tournait le dos. S'il était rapide, il pourrait y parvenir.  
  
« Un, deux, trois » pensa Marcus.  
  
D'un coup violent de l'épaule, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte du passage.   
  
—  _Stupéfix_  ! Lança-t-il la baguette pointée vers l'homme.  
  
Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de se tourner vers lui avant d'être touché violemment par le sortilège. Il tomba en arrière, entraînant avec lui le banc sur lequel il était installé. Ce dernier tomba dans un bruit infernal. Marcus grimaça. Pour la discrétion, on repassera. L'ancien Serpentard pénétra dans la pièce et mit un coup de pied dans la baguette du sorcier inconscient.  
  
— C'est bien ce que je craignais, souffla Leprechaun en pénétrant à l'intérieur. C'est Anatole Deauclaire.  
— Et ? Demanda Marcus sans comprendre.  
— Il travaille à Ste Mangouste, répondit-elle. Ils ont dû l'enlever.  
— Ouais... Si tu le dis, marmonna Marcus.  
  
Leprechaun ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Duncan fut plus rapide :  
  
— Pas le temps de bavarder. On doit retrouver les autres. Blaireau ! Emmène le cher docteur dans le passage et ferme-le derrière toi ! On te fera savoir quand on se retrouve à l'aide du moyen habituel. Les autres avec moi !  
  
Duncan monta les marche menant au rez-de-chaussée le plus discrètement possible lorsqu'une voix masculine leur parvint aux oreilles. L'ancien Gryffondor s'arrêta dans son ascension, la baguette levée, le cœur battant. Les pas se rapprochaient.  
  
  
— Mr Deauclaire ! Vous a...  
  
Le jeune homme, que Marcus reconnut comme un Serpentard de deux ans plus vieux que lui, écarquilla les yeux en les voyant. Il leva sa baguette tandis qu'au même moment un sortilège de stupéfixion le touchait de plein fouet. Marcus, qui avait arrêté de respirer, lâcha une profonde expiration. D'un coup de baguette, Duncan fit léviter l'homme jusqu'à l'entrée de la cuisine. Ils pouvaient continuer.  
  
L'entrée de la cuisine, très discrète, donnait directement sur le hall du manoir. Marcus savait que Duncan avait étudié les plans avec minutie et espérait qu'il n'ait pas de problèmes d'orientation.   
  
— A trois, articula Duncan.  
  
Marcus tout comme Leprechaun hochèrent la tête tandis qu'il commençait le décompte. De nouveau, le bruit de plusieurs paires de chaussures claquant le parfait carrelage du grand hall leur parvinrent. Duncan se colla au mur et arrêta de compter tandis que les personnes se rapprochaient d'eux. Marcus prit une grande inspiration juste avant qu'une voix ne leur parvienne aux oreilles.   
  
— Rocky ?   
  
Le nom de code de Duncan avait été murmuré juste avant que Romulus n'apparaisse à l'angle de l'escalier. Ce jour-là, l'homme était grand et maigre. Ses cheveux longs cheveux châtains avaient été attachés en une queue de cheval.  
  
— Vous avez réussi à avoir tout le monde ? S'étonna Duncan.  
— On a eu Rookwood en tout cas, intervint quelqu'un derrière Remus.  
  
Leprechaun, Duncan et Marcus rejoignirent les autres dans le grand hall. L'ancien Serpentard observa la pièce tout en cherchant sa gourde dans sa poche. Il but une longue gorgée de polynectar tandis que Romulus expliquait que l'endroit semblait peu gardé.  
  
— On a vu Anatole Deauclaire, lâcha Leprechaun.  
  
Marcus leva les yeux au ciel tout en glissant sa gourde dans l'une des poches de sa cape.  
  
— Anatole Deauclaire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Vous lui avez posé la question? questionna Romulus.  
— Batteur l'a stupéfixié, rétorqua Leprechaun cachant à peine le reproche dans sa voix.  
  
Cette fille commençait sérieusement à lui prendre la tête.  
  
— Il a bien fait, déclara Romulus.  
  
Marcus ne put se retenir d'esquisser un petit sourire satisfait. Leprechaun lui lança un regard noir ce qui eut pour seul effet d'élargir le sourire qu'il arborait.   
  
— Batteur ! Leprechaun et toi allez inspecter les sous-sols. Blaireau ! Tu viens avec moi et Endive au rez-de-chaussée. Les autres, vous allez vérifier les étages, déclara Duncan.  
  
Plus la mission avançait, plus Marcus en venait à se demander si Duncan n'était pas en train de prendre la place de Romulus en tant que chef de la cellule.   
  
— Tu viens ? lança Leprechaun en se dirigeant vers la gauche.  
— C'est par là, répliqua Marcus en lui montrant la droite.  
  
Leprechaun lui jeta un regard étrange avant de le suivre sans rien dire. Les deux résistants échangèrent un regard lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant la la porte menant aux sous-sols.  
  
— J'y vais en premier, tu me couvres, dit-il.  
  
Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'un sortilège.  _Lumos_ , murmura-t-il avant de commencer à descendre les escaliers. Enfant, il avait l'habitude de jouer ici avec sa cousine Eugenia, puis son oncle avait voulu que cela cesse. Marcus se rappellerait toute sa vie la terreur qu'il avait ressenti lorsque l'homme leur avait raconté l'histoire de Mary la Sanglante, une sorcière qui se baignait dans le sang des enfants désobéissants.  
  
L'ancien Serpentard descendit une nouvelle marche avec précaution – l'humidité les rendait glissantes. Le cœur de Marcus rata un battement lorsqu'un râle se fit entendre. Ils n'étaient pas seuls.


	5. Une découverte horrifiante

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? chuchota Leprechaun visiblement apeurée.  
— Aucune idée, répliqua Marcus.  
  
Le râle se faisait toujours entendre et Marcus était persuadé qu'il appartenait à quelqu'un de blessé. L'homme ou la femme semblait respirer avec difficulté. Alors que le jeune homme continuait de descendre les marches, une odeur âcre de saleté lui chatouilla le nez.   
  
—Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ! S'exclama Leprechaun derrière lui.  
  
Marcus ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et atteignit finalement le bas de l'escalier. L'odeur était de plus en plus forte et des bruits se faisaient entendre autour d'eux.  
  
—  _Lumos Maxima_  ! s'exclama le jeune homme en pointant sa baguette vers le plafond de la cave.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'écria Leprechaun. Oh Merlin ! lâcha-t-elle en voyant ce que le sortilège venait de révéler.  
  
Marcus resta stoïque malgré la scène qu'il se déroulait sous ses yeux. Son regard parcourut les cages entourées d'une sorte de brouillard gris, et à peine assez grandes pour qu'un homme puisse se tenir debout. Il n'aurait jamais pensé découvrir cela. Bien qu'il les sache cruels, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que les Mangemorts puissent perpétrer de tels actes. L'homme s'avança vers la cellule la plus proche de lui. La personne à l'intérieur, une femme, recula le plus possible vers le fond de sa prison.   
  
— Bonjour, souffla-t-il, la gorge nouée.  
  
La femme lui lança un regard étrange à travers son rideau de cheveux sales.   
  
— Nous faisons partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Nous venons vous libérer, ajouta-t-il.  
  
La femme le fixa de ses yeux clairs plusieurs secondes. Marcus devina qu'elle essayait de savoir s'il ne mentait pas. Accroupie, elle s'approcha un peu de lui et le jeune homme put constater qu'elle portait une vieille robe devenue grise à cause de la saleté.  
  
— Va chercher les autres ! Il faut qu'on les sorte de là ! s'exclama Marcus sans quitter la prisonnière du regard.  
  
Leprechaun ne répondit pas mais l'ancien Serpentard l'entendit faire demi-tour et commencer à gravir les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée. Le regard de Marcus se posa sur le cadenas qui fermait la cage dans laquelle la pauvre femme était retenue.  
  
— Comment vous appelez-vous ? questionna Marcus.  
  
La prisonnière ouvrit la bouche pour parler aucun son n'en sortit. Marcus ne put manquer la vague de tristesse qui venait d'envahir son regard. Que lui avaient fait ces monstres ?  
  
— Elle ne peut plus parler, dit une voix masculine derrière lui.  
  
Marcus sursauta bien qu'il sache que la femme n'était pas la seule captive. Il se retourna et plissa les yeux. Malgré le sortilège, la pièce avait gardé cette aura sombre et il n'arrivait pas très bien à distinguer les silhouettes dans leur cellule.  
  
— Comment ça ? questionna-t-il.  
  
Ses yeux se posèrent sur un homme dont la barbe blanche luisait dans la pénombre.   
  
— Ils ont fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus crier, rétorqua l'homme.  
  
Marcus avança lentement vers lui.  
  
— Ils lui ont lancé un  _Silencio_  ?  
— Quelque chose comme ça, répliqua l'homme.  
  
Alors qu'il continuait de s'approcher du prisonnier, l'ancien Serpentard commençait à pouvoir distinguer clairement les traits de son visage. Le jeune homme ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul en le voyant. Ses sourcils étaient épais et aussi blancs que sa barbe, ses yeux petits et noirs et son nez... Son nez n'avait plus la forme d'un nez humain mais celui d'un groin.   
  
— Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?   
— Si je vous le disais vous ne me croiriez pas, rétorqua l'homme.  
  
Malgré lui, l'ancien Serpentard se mit à étudier le prisonnier plus en détails. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant les oreilles roses qui dépassaient de ses cheveux en bataille. Qu'avaient essayé de faire les Mangemorts ? Avaient-ils tenté de le transformer en cochon ?  
  
— Je vais libérer la demoiselle et je reviens vers vous, déclara Marcus sortant de sa contemplation.  
  
La prisonnière se recroquevilla sur elle-même en le voyant lever sa baguette.   
  
—  _Alhomora_  ! s'exclama-t-il en pointant le cadenas.  
  
L'ancien Serpentard poussa un juron en voyant qu'il ne s'ouvrait pas. Il jeta un sort plus compliqué mais le cadenas ne cédait toujours pas. Le regard de Marcus parcourut la pièce avant de se poser sur un tabouret . Le jeune homme leva sa baguette et tenta de le métamorphoser en hache. Le tabouret vibra un peu sans pour autant changer de forme. Marcus poussa un soupir. C'était dans ce genre de situation qu'il se rendait compte que, malgré ses difficultés, il aurait dû plus travailler en cours et surtout écouter le professeur McGonagall.  
  
Le jeune homme respira profondément avant de retenter une deuxième fois, sans plus de succès.   
  
— Tu es trop raide sur ta baguette, déclara l'homme à la barbe blanche. Sois plus souple !  
  
Marcus hocha la tête, prit une longue inspiration et tenta de nouveau de métamorphoser le tabouret. Il esquissa un sourire en voyant le bois changer de forme et se transformer en la hache qu'il s'était imaginée. L'ancien Serpentard se dépêcha de la récupérer et revint vers la femme.  
  
— Écartez-vous le plus possible, ok ?  
  
La prisonnière hocha la tête et se recroquevilla au fond de sa cellule. Marcus leva sa hache et frappa d'un violent coup le cadenas qui ne se brisa pas pour autant. Alors qu'il allait le frapper une nouvelle fois, le jeune homme entendit que plusieurs personnes descendaient l'escalier. Marcus plongea la main dans sa cape pour récupérer sa baguette quand il entendit la voix de Leprechaun :  
  
— Faites attention ! Ça glisse.  
— J'ai failli vous attendre ! lança-t-il en voyant apparaître Duncan.  
— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda l'ancien Gryffondor.   
  
Le regard de Duncan parcourut la pièce avant de s'arrêter sur Marcus et sa hache.  
  
— Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?   
— J'essaye d'ouvrir le cadenas. Les sortilèges n'ont pas fonctionné, ajouta-t-il avant que son cousin n'ait eu le temps de répondre.  
  
Il n'attendit pas qu'il propose quelque chose et souleva sa hache. La lame s'abattit violemment sur le cadenas et l'ouvrit. Marcus le retira et ouvrit la porte de la cage. La femme se précipita en dehors de sa cellule. Le jeune homme lui sourit avant de voir qu'elle avait des difficultés à marcher. Il baissa les yeux vers ses jambes nues et retint un juron. Des centaines voire des milliers de minuscules cloques parsemaient sa peau.  
  
— Attendez ! Je vais vous aider, dit-il en passant le bras de la femme par-dessus son épaule.  
— Sors-la de là ! On s'occupe des autres, Batteur, déclara Duncan. Romulus et Endive sont restés en haut.  
— Ok ! Tiens ! T'en auras besoin ! ajouta-t-il en lui tendant la hache. Appuyez-vous sur moi, Miss. N'hésitez pas !  
  
Marcus commença à gravir les marches d'un pas lent.  
  
— Vous allez bien ?  
  
La femme hocha la tête en souriant. Marcus n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle et les autres avaient pu vivre. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes à monter les escaliers mais l'ancien Serpentard ne perdit pas patience. Il voyait bien que la pauvre femme avait du mal à poser ses pieds par terre. Le soleil d'hiver,qui éclairait le grand hall à travers les vitraux, l'éblouit presque, et Marcus ne put s'empêcher de se demander si les Mangemorts n'avaient pas utilisé la Magie Noire pour que la cave reste sombre malgré les sortilèges.  
  
— Batteur ! s'écria Romulus en venant vers lui.  
  
Marcus sentit la femme se tendre tandis qu'elle se glissait derrière lui.   
  
— Bonjour Miss, ajouta Romulus en lui souriant gentiment.  
  
L'ancien Serpentard tourna la tête vers la femme qui s'était agrippée à sa cape et jetait des regards inquiets dans la direction du chef de leur cellule.  
  
— Vous devriez aller retrouver Blaireau dans...  
— Romulus ! On a de la compagnie ! s'exclama Endive qui menait le guet à la porte d'entrée.


	6. Une évasion sur le fil

— Qui est-ce ? demanda Romulus.  
— Lestrange et la bande à Scabior, répliqua Endive. Ils sont à cinq cents mètres.  
— Zut ! lâcha Romulus.  
  
Il sembla réfléchir à peine plus de quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Marcus.  
  
— Batteur ! Emmène-la aux cuisines ! Rocky ! On a de la visite ! Dépêchez-vous ! ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers la cave. Endive ! Bloque la porte ! Il faut qu'on les retienne le plus longtemps possible.  
  
Marcus sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer alors que la menace se faisait de plus en plus proche. Il s'excusa auprès de la femme et, espérant que cela ne la fasse pas trop souffrir, passa un de ses bras sous ses genoux. La soulever ne se révéla pas des plus difficile, la pauvre ne pesait pas bien lourd. Marcus se précipita à grands pas vers les escaliers menant aux cuisines et descendit les marches le plus vite qu'il le put. Sans hésiter, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le meuble qui dissimulait l'entrée du passage secret et tendit le bras pour abaisser le bougeoir accroché au mur. Le meuble commença doucement à bouger raclant le sol.  
  
— Suis le couloir... commença-t-il avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas de baguette. Merde !  
— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? questionna Leprechaun derrière lui.  
  
Il tourna son regard vers elle et constata qu'elle guidait l'homme aux oreilles de cochon et à la barbe blanche.  
  
— Il en reste beaucoup ?  
— Quatre ou cinq, rétorqua-t-elle.  
— Guide-les jusqu'à la sortie ! Je... A plus ! s'exclama-t-il avant de se précipiter vers l'escalier de la cuisine.   
  
En montant il croisa l'un des prisonniers qui descendait les marches et l'incita à continuer sans se retourner. Des bruits de coups violents, comme si l'on frappait à l'aide d'un marteau sur les murs, lui vinrent aux oreilles. Il comprit ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans le hall. Lestrange et la bande à Scabior étaient arrivés au niveau des portes du manoir et s'acharnaient dessus à l'aide de sortilèges. Romulus, Endive ainsi qu'une autre membre de la cellule, Framboise, les retenaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient mais Marcus savait qu'ils ne tiendraient pas indéfiniment.  
  
Le jeune homme courut vers l'entrée des sous-sols. Alors qu'il allait descendre les marches quatre à quatre, une femme émergea de la pénombre. Ses cheveux longs et blancs étaient emmêlés et salis par la poussière de la cave. Il croisa son regard et du prendre sur lui pour ne pas sursauter. Ses yeux étaient de la couleur des rubis et semblaient même scintiller comme des pierres précieuses.  
  
— Vous pouvez marcher seule ?  
  
La femme sursauta légèrement et parut le chercher. Marcus l'attrapa par le poignet en comprenant qu'elle était aveugle.   
  
— N'ayez pas peur ! Je vais vous porter, déclara-t-il avant de la soulever.  
  
Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et Marcus se dirigea vers la porte menant aux cuisines sans attendre. Il descendit les escaliers rapidement tout en faisant attention à ne pas tomber et entraîner la femme avec lui. Blaireau l'attendait devant l'ouverture du passage.  
  
— Elle est aveugle ! Je te la confie, Blaireau ! s'exclama-t-il avant de la poser devant. Ça va aller, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la pauvre femme.  
  
Sans attendre, Marcus retourna au rez-de-chaussée. Il laissa passer Pimprenelle et Niffleur, les deux derniers membres de sa cellule, qui guidaient tous les deux un prisonnier.   
  
— Rocky est remon... ? commença-t-il avant de le voir qui participait au maintien de la porte.  
  
Cette dernière était en train de se fissurer et Marcus se doutait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à céder.  
  
— Il faut qu'on y aille ! s'écria Romulus. Endive ! Framboise ! Passez devant ! Il faut qu'on bloque la porte menant aux cuisines quand celle-ci lâchera ! Ce sera votre job ! Rocky et moi, on retient la porte. Batteur aide nous en restant près des escaliers. Tenez-vous prêt ! A trois ! Un, deux, trois ! s'exclama Romulus.  
  
Marcus leva sa baguette vers la porte tandis que Framboise et Endive cessaient leurs sortilèges. La puissance des maléfices, que la porte d'entrée recevait, se répercuta violemment dans les épaules de Marcus qui avait dû mal à ne pas reculer. Le jeune homme essayait de résister le mieux qu'il pouvait alors que Romulus et Duncan reculaient doucement dans le but de se rapprocher de la porte de la cuisine.  
  
— Maintenant ! hurla Romulus.  
  
Marcus cessa son sortilège et se précipita vers les escaliers. Une puissante explosion retentit au rez-de-chaussée et les murs du manoir tremblèrent. Désorienté, Marcus entendit juste la porte menant aux cuisines se fermer non loin derrière lui et vit Framboise lui faire signe de venir vers elle. L'ancien Serpentard franchit l'entrée du passage secret en même temps que les mangemorts commençaient à essayer d'ouvrir la porte des cuisines. Le passage se referma derrière eux et l'un des membres lança plusieurs maléfices dont celui de la glu perpétuelle pour empêcher leurs ennemis de les suivre.  
  
Emporté par l'adrénaline, Marcus suivit les autres en courant à travers le souterrain à peine éclairé. Plusieurs fois, le jeune homme se prit les pieds dans les racines et faillit tomber. Il dût même relever Framboise qui s'étala de tout son long. Marcus crut remarquer la forme étrange de l'épaule de la femme lorsqu'il l'aida mais en voyant qu'elle reprenait la course sans problème ne s'en formalisa pas. Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il réapparut sous le ciel étoilé.  
  
L'ancien Serpentard eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle avant qu'une masse ne se jette sur lui. Instinctivement, Marcus tenta de repousser son agresseur avant de reconnaître la femme qu'il avait libérée.  
  
— On se retrouve au point de rendez-vous ! Chacun prend une personne avec lui.  
  
Marcus hocha la tête alors que la fille continuait à s'accrocher à son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
  
— On va transplaner. Tenez-vous bien ! lança-t-il avant de s'exécuter.  
  
Comme prévu, ils atterrirent dans une grange à foin que Romulus avait sécurisé avant la mission. Près du foin, il repéra Blaireau qui lui offrit un signe de la main. A côté de lui, allongé dans le foin et toujours stupéfixé, Anatole Deauclaire.  
  
—  _Lumos_  ! souffla Marcus alors qu'un premier pop retentissait.  
  
Il se tourna et vit Leprechaun arriver avec l'homme à la barbe blanche. Elle fut suivie par Framboise et la femme aveugle, puis Endive et un homme que Marcus ne connaissait pas, vint ensuite Niffleur et une autre femme et enfin Pimprenelle et le dernier prisonnier.  
  
— Où... commença-t-il avant d'entendre un pop sonore derrière lui.  
  
Il se tourna espérant découvrir son cousin par alliance mais il s'agissait de Romulus. Duncan transplana dans la grange à peine dix secondes plus tard. Marcus ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement en le voyant. A son grand étonnement, l'ancien Gryffondor vint à grand pas vers lui et l'enlaça amicalement. Marcus, peu habitué aux démonstrations d'affection de la part de Duncan, resta stoïque alors qu'il lui donnait deux tapes dans le dos et s'éloignait.  
  
Autour d'eux les gens discutaient, souriaient. Chacun avait du mal à croire qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Marcus se tourna vers la femme aux jambes abîmées dont les mains agrippaient toujours avec force la manche de sa veste.   
  
— Vous n'avez pas trop froid ? demanda-t-il.   
  
Elle hocha la tête et le jeune homme lui proposa sans aucune hésitation son manteau en cuir de dragon. Il lui offrit un sourire en la voyant se blottir dans la chaleur de son vêtement.  
  
— Je reviens, souffla-t-il en voyant Duncan et Romulus discuter un peu à l'écart.   
  
Ils cessèrent leur conversation en le voyant approcher et Marcus ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'agacement. Ne s'était-il pas battu à leurs côtés ? Ne lui feraient-ils donc jamais confiance ?  
  
— Vous avez pensé à un hébergement pour eux ?   
— C'est ce dont Rocky et moi discutions, répliqua Romulus.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? questionna Leprechaun en venant vers eux.  
  
Marcus suivit son bras tendu et son regard tomba sur Anatole Deauclaire. L'homme était toujours stupéfixé et le jeune homme ne put empêcher la colère monter en lui. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il s'était passé dans le manoir de son oncle mais il était certain que ce personnage avait joué un rôle dans cette horreur.  
  
— Pâris m'a expliqué que c'était lui qui dirigeait l'équipe de soit-disant chercheurs qui leur a fait ça, expliqua Leprechaun.  
  
Marcus n'eut aucun mal à discerner le mépris dans sa voix.  
  
— Je propose qu'on le balance dans les marais de Morgane, répliqua l'ancien Serpentard.  
  
Les marais étaient connus pour être remplis de sables mouvants. Romulus secoua la tête négativement.  
  
— Je pense que j'ai une idée... souffla Duncan.  
  
Aucune des personnes présentes ne put manquer le sourire mauvais qu'il arborait.


	7. Chapter 7

Ce fut le bruit caractéristique d'une chasse d'eau qui réveilla Anatole Deauclaire. L'homme se redressa difficilement ; la tête lui tournait. Tout son corps le faisait affreusement souffrir. Il regarda autour de lui, désorienté. L'homme se frotta les yeux étonné de voir le blanc grisâtre des cabines de toilette de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Il ne se rappelait pas être retourné sur son lieu de travail. Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait le situait dans la cuisine du manoir Selwyn. Il ferma les yeux tentant de raviver sa mémoire sans y parvenir. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il avait fait après.  
  
L'homme se leva de la cuvette de toilettes sur laquelle il était assis et fit craquer son cou. Pourquoi avait-il dormi là ? Avait-il été si épuisé après sa nuit à travailler ? Il ouvrit la porte de sa cabine en même temps que la porte des toilettes ne s'ouvraient sur le guérisseur McMillan et le médicomage Corner. Les deux hommes cessèrent de parler en le voyant. L'homme les salua poliment mais aucun d'eux ne répondit. Ses deux collègues fixaient son bras droit avec sérieux; Ils échangèrent un regard et sans même ouvrir la bouche, sortirent de la pièce.  
  
Antatole Deauclaire baissa les yeux vers son bras. Que... ? L'homme écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce qui était gravé à l'encre noir sur sa peau : Ami des Mangemorts. Les trois mots étaient écrits en majuscules et bien visibles. Paniqué, il baissa la manche de sa blouse de guérisseur mais aussitôt une sorte de fourmillement se fit sentir au niveau du tatouage. La sensation se propagea, remonta le long de son bras, chatouilla son épaule, son torse avant de redescendre le long de son bras gauche et de s'immobiliser.   
  
Anatole Deauclaire sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer lorsqu'il vit le même tatouage. Il souleva sa manche droite sans comprendre. La peau de son bras droit était lisse et sans la moindre trace d'encre. La bouche entrouverte, l'homme regarda de nouveau son bras gauche où se trouvaient désormais les mots « Ami des Mangemorts ».   
  
— Non ! Non, marmonna-t-il en descendant précipitamment ses deux manches.  
  
Il se dirigea vers les lavabos des toilettes et se pencha pour se mouiller le visage. L'eau fraîche lui fit beaucoup de bien mais de nouveau l'homme sentit des fourmillements sur son bras. Ils remontèrent le long de son bras, puis de son cou, passèrent par sa joue avant de s'immobiliser quelques centimètres plus haut.   
  
Anatole Deauclaire leva les yeux vers le miroir et poussa un cri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà c'est la fin ! J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plu ! 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! :)
> 
> Pour ceux que ça intéresse, l'idée de l'histoire est venue (en partie) des expérimentations médicales nazies. Il a été assez difficile d'écrire à ce sujet surtout lorsqu'on sait que des vraies personnes ont subi ce genre de choses abominables toutefois je trouvais qu'il était tout à fait possible que les Mangemorts aient fait ce genre d'horreurs. J'ai donc décidé de me lancer tout de même.


End file.
